Nicholas Flamel
Nicholas Flamel was born in 1330, as a bookseller and owned a bookshop in Paris, France. He lived as an ordinary man, until one day he found an odd book, in which the letters seemed to be in different languages and physically shifted. Nicholas and his wife, Perenelle Flamel (who is 10 years older than Nicholas), then trekked across Europe to decode the mysterious book, which they soon found out to be The Book of Abraham the Mage, a.k.a the Codex. Nicholas studied alchemy, and had a talent for it, whereas he lacked much abilities in other areas of the arcane knowledge (necromancy, sorcery, etc.). Perenelle, though, was extraordinary in those areas, and became an exceedingly powerful sorceress with an ice white aura. Flamel's aura is mint green and smells of "sharp mint". Then they finally decoded the Codex, him and Perenelle were made immortal by a recipe for eternal life, known as The Elixir of Life. As the recipe for the Elixir changes constantly, the Flamels must have the Codex in order to stay immortal. For every day they are not on the Elixir they will age one year. The use of their auras or powers will make them age faster. If you try to use the same recipe again you will age. They then faked their death in 1418, and were pursued by John Dee, who worked for the Dark Elders, an ancient race that once claimed the Earth, and want it back. Which would require the Codex, because within in it is the Final Summoning, to bring the Dark Elders back, and not only that, they would need a pair of twins with gold and silver auras, to complete the Final Summoning. Nicholas Flamel, who took up the name Nick Fleming, and Perenelle, who took up Perry Fleming, for a very long time, exactly how long is not specified. While in San Francisco he runs a small-time bookshop across from the Coffee Cup, and employed 15 year-old Josh Newman at his bookshop. Josh's twin, Sophie Newman, worked in the Coffee Cup. While working in the bookshop, Josh Newman notices a stranger, John Dee, which is the antagonists first appearance, who then ruins Flamel's bookshop. Nicholas Flamel isn't considered very popular or liked by most Elders, in fact his very name has been said to be used as a curse in some of the darkest Shadowrealms because they say that death and destruction follow him everywhere he goes, e.g: John Dee started the Great Fire of London in 1666 in an attempt to capture them, as well as multiple earthquakes and even setting off volcanoes. It is also said that he is hiding many secrets from people, and has somewhat of a darker side, though he is the protagonist, but is not to be trusted. Powers & Abilities Nicholas Flamel has powerful magical abilities, but is feeble compared to his wife. He, however, has much Alchemical knowledge and is considered to be the greatest Alchemist of all time. Some of his powers include the following: *'Matter Manipulation:' The primary power of Alchemy, he is able to move, bend, alter, and change any form of molecule, atom, gene, and cell in any manner he chooses, such as turning stone into gold. *'Energy Manipulation: '''He is able to project and manipulate energy for several purposes, such as shooting energy spears. *'Animal Manipulation: 'He is able to see through the eyes of an animal, such as in the Enchantress where he flies a parrot to Alcatraz. *'Chlorokinesis: 'He was able to create several vines of wood and plants to cover the entire wall of a building. *'Pyrokinesis: 'He displayed the ability to create a very explosive fireball by snapping his fingers. *'Immortality: 'Due to the Elixir of Life, he is ageless and virtually immortal. *'Aura Manipulation: 'He is able to manipulate his emerald green aura for any purpose such as channeling it's energy into other people and other objects, and using it as a type of shield from attacks. *'Intangibility: 'He was able to phase one object inside another. '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''He is a genius not only in Alchemy, but also in several other sciences, such as biology, physics, mathematics, astronomy, astrology, genetics, chemistry, and several more. *'Multilingual: '''He is fluent in several different languages. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Sorceress Category:The Warlock Category:The Necromancer Category:The Magician Category:Humani Category:Black Hair Category:Heroes Category:Alchemists Category:Green Aura Category:Grey Eyes Category:The Enchantress Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:French Characters Category:Major Characters